


Revelation

by Spikedluv



Category: Chronicles of Riddick (2004)
Genre: Community: batpack, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-01
Updated: 2011-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-15 07:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spikedluv/pseuds/Spikedluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riddick needs a consort...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the batpack Masquerade challenge.
> 
> Written: August 31, 2008

Riddick had questioned his council of advisors most thoroughly on the matter. He’d questioned Lord Vaako, his First among Commanders, who’d freely offered his loyalty to Riddick when his attempt to slay the previous Lord Marshall had failed. He’d questioned Dame Vaako, who’d whispered poison into his ears as if he were a child to be easily manipulated.

All agreed that he needed a consort who held position amongst the Necros, who was intelligent enough to offer advice, and who was strong enough to have his back. Riddick considered it a bonus that Lord Vaako looked good on his knees.

Dame Vaako’s screams of impotent rage rang through the great hall when Riddick named Lord Vaako as his consort and ordered Dame Vaako removed from his presence, but it was the look of barely hidden surprise in Vaako’s eyes that stirred Riddick’s blood. He knew that Vaako, just like Dame Vaako, had expected Riddick to name her as his consort.

Vaako fell to his knees, brought his fist to his heart. “My Lord.”

Riddick leaned forward and buried his hand in Vaako’s hair. “Rise, and sit beside me, Vaako. When I want you on your knees, I’ll let you know.”

The End


End file.
